


Snakeskin

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Bryce's Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce is good at becoming someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakeskin

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash, for the 12 characters meme. For the prompt: _Does the character handle commitment well?_

He takes one identity off and puts on another, a smooth glide of faces and names that go on easy, like a silk shirt, like a suit cut perfectly to his body.

One place, one name, one partner for too long, and Bryce’s world takes on too much weight. He needs to be nimble, to be on the move, so he’s good at leaving things behind.

There are things he keeps, of course. Memories he holds close.

But no burdens.

Everyone he loves thinks he is dead, and there’s a freedom to it that he shouldn’t like.

(But he does.)


End file.
